


A Last dream

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jaime dreams one last time of Brienne, before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last dream

Jaime was coming in and out of his dreams because of the fever. An infected wound, is all he can remember. Every time he's out of the dreams, he can hear Brienne, crying most of the time, calling him a few times. He's too tired to talk to her, too tired to move or even open his eyes. 

Jaime fell again into dream. 

He dreamed with Brienne, again. They were together in Casterly Rock, not in the dungeons like the other time, but in the Golden Gallery. The room was decorated with red and gold as like was him, with a golden armour and red cloak. He had his golden sword in his right hand - all memories of him with only one hand seemed like a bad dream nearly forgotten. All the people were there. His father, his sister and her children were on his left. They were smiling, proud of him. At his right was Tyrion with Sansa, she was safe and happy. The rest of the room, filled with the forfathers of his family, the Lords Lannisters that lived before him. And before him was Brienne, kneeled with the head low and Oathkeeper in her hands. Jaime was knighting her, the only thing she had ever wanted and he's more than happy to fulfil this dream of hers.

"Arise, Ser Brienne," his voice echoes for all the gallery now empty.

She was wearing the blue dress she had worn before, that day when he gave her Oathkeeper. Brienne looked up, her eyes the bluest eyes he had ever seen and so calm that Jaime could spend a lifetime watching them. She rose up, never broken the eye contact with him and smiled. She never smiled before, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Jaime start walking to her, they were no more in the Golden Hall but in the Hall of Heroes, were all the Lannisters end up at the end of their lives.

When he reached her, Jaime raised his hand to touch her face. No scars or wound where there, nothing except freckles. 

Suddenly, everything around them was blurring and fading into black. Brienne was nervous, afraid of the darkness.

"It's ok," that was the only thing he could say. Jaime wasn't afraid. Not anymore. Not with her by his side. He got close to her and kissed her. The darkness engulfed them. He couldn't see anything and the last thing he could feel is her lips upon his and her taste of her mouth. Then, nothing more.


End file.
